jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Dragons pl/ZŁOTA ERA PIRACTWA
'ZŁOTA ERA PIRACTWA ' Witam na moim pierwszym opowiadaniu ;) Na początek pare info: -wszyscy wyglądają jak w drugiej części filmu -są nowe postacie -czasy złotej ery piractwa - i jeszcze informacje o rodzajach okrętów * Kanonierka- mały statek zwiadowczy, często używany przez rybaków * Szkuner- małe i szybkie statki używane jako wsparcie przy większych transportach lub konwojach *Bryg- średniej wielkości statek, często używany jako transporter, ale także jako statek wojskowy. *Fregata- duży statek wojskowo/transportowy, są to jedne z najlepiej uzbrojonych okrętów * Liniowiec- wielki, bardzo dobrze uzbrojony okręt wojskowy, czasami używany jako transporter. Niestety bardzo powolny No to lecimy! ;) '1 ' Rok 1702 '' Czkawka Haddock młodzieniec wywodzący się z Anglii od dwóch lat pływał jako kwatermistrz na okręcie brytyjskiej marynarki wojennej. W ciągu tych dwóch lat które w większości spędził na morzu Karaibskim. Nauczył sie sterować okrętem, walczyć na miecze a także został podszkolony z administracji i planowania taktyk wojennych. Młodzieniec ma zaledwie 25 lat z czego pięć poświęcił walce w brytyjskiej armii a ostatnie dwa właśnie na marynarkę. Ostatnimi czasy odkrył, że na okręcie na którym służył kapitan dopuszcza się kradzieży, bicia załogi oraz innych uchybień. Czkawka chcąc coś z tym zrobić napisał list do władz angielskich o zwolnienie kapitana z pełnionej przez niego funkcji. Niestety najwyraźniej list został przechwycony a jego treść została zmieniona w taki sposób, że o uchylenia od prawa osadzono właśnie Czkawke. Gdy młodzieniec się zorientował było już za późno, został zatrzymany i skazany na zniewolenie. W tym momencie płynie na jakimś statku niewolniczym z innymi niewolnikami. Z tego co mu powiedziano zostaną wywiezieni do Ameryki i sprzedani. Czkawce nie podoba się przyszłość niewolnika, zwarzywszy na to iż od niedawna na karabiny przepłynęła jego rodzina. Ojciec, matka i dwudziesto letnia siostra Klaudia. Wprowadzili się do sporego domu w nieście portowym Nassau na jednej z największych wysp w okolicy. Nagle ku zaskoczeniu reszty niewolników w statek którym płynęli uderzył piorun a deski do których był przypięty czkawka pękły na tyle by czkawka mógł wyrwać z nich przypięte kajdany. Uznał to za znak, że nie powinien się poddawać. Podbiegł nie zauważony do strażnika od tyłu i go udusił, zabrał mu klucze i rozpiął swoje kajdany. Następnie uwolnił innych niewolników. Razem z nim było ich siedemnastu, przeszli do zbrojowni, niestety nie znaleźli tu zbyt wiele sprzętu. Kilka zardzewiałych szabli i parę starych pistoletów. Czkawka znalazł jeszcze jakiś stary pancerz więc go włożył. Uzbrojeni w starą broń i szczerą chęć wolności wyszli na pokład statku. Ich przewagą stał się element zaskoczenia i to że panował sztorm. W walce z zaskoczonymi, zmęczonych sztormem i niewyspanymi przeciwnikami mieli szansę. Rozległy się odgłosy niewielkiej bitwy, odgłosy uderzeń mieczem o miecz przeplatane wystrzałami z pistoletów. Czkawka podbiegł do kapitana, uzbrojony w stary miecz zaczął atakować. Niestety kapitan był bardziej doświadczony w boju, ranił Czkawke poważnie w ramię. Młodzieniec zrozumiał że nie ma co walczyć sprawiedliwie, bo przegra. Czkawka sięgnął po drastyczne środki, odsunął się jak najdalej tylko mógł. Po drodze napotkał skrzynie z rumem o którą się potknął. Wtedy do jego głowy wpadł pomysł. Zaczął rzucać w kapitana butelkami, które rozbiły się na nim, lub obok niego. Gdy młodzieniec stwierdził że wystarczy postanowił rzucić się na kapitana. Iskry powstałe przy zderzeniu ich mieczy od razu zapaliły przesiąknięte rumem odzienie kapitana. Też w krzyku wyskoczył za burtę trafiony żywym ogniem. Czkawka spojrzał na pokład okrętu, zostało niewielu anglików a ci co zostali poddali się. Czkawka spojrzał jeszcze na niespokojne morze. Złapał ster i krzyknął donośnie tak żeby każdy go usłyszał. -Jeśli chcecie przeżyć, radzę się mnie słuchać! Postawić żagiel, naciągnąć liny! Trzymać szoty i zwieracze, diabelski sztorm łatwo nas nie wypuści!- Czkawka zaczął się śmiać i szybko skracać system w lewo, po jego prawej wciąż płynęły dwa okręty, jeden jako eskorta a drugi z zapasami. Nie chciał się z nimi mierzyć i walczyć, chciał po cichu uciec gdyż okręt którym sterował był już poważnie uszkodzony przez burze. Na szczęście nikt nie zorientował się że na jednym z okrętów wybuchł bunt i że ten okręt właśnie powoli sobie odpływa. Wszyscy będący na okręcie sterowanym przez Czkawke, mieli nadzieję że uda im się przeżyć. Obok nich uderzyły pioruny, tworzyły się wiry wodne i zmuszeni byli przepłynąć przez wielkie fale które zmieniały ich kurs. Gdy byli już na spokojnych wodach odsapnęli chwilkę. Zostawili sztorm za sobą, ale niestety za nimi z sztormu wypłynął okręt z zaopatrzeniem, gdyż ten drugi zatonął. Okręt z zaopatrzeniem płynący za Czkawką zorientował się że coś jest nie tak i zaatakował. Na szczęście płynący za nimi statek to Bryg. Mimo iż statek Czkawki jest w opłakanym stanie to mają szanse wygrać, gdyż też płyną Brygiem. Mimo wszystko Czkawka z niewielką załogą i z okrętem w strasznym stanie postanowił walczyć. Obrócił się bokiem do przeciwnika, rozkazał wszystkim załadować działa. Oddał strzał, dwanaście dział spowodowało średnie uszkodzenia u przeciwnika. Gdy tylko działa zostały przeładowane oddano kolejną salwę. Tym razem jednak efekt był na tyle skuteczny że przeciwnik został unieruchomiony, przeciwnik nie spodziewał się że Czkawka odważy się zaatakować. Większość pewnie by teraz uciekła, ale Czkawka był zdesperowany. Potrzebuje lekarstw, broni i pieniędzy. Popłynął bliżej i dostrzegł że strzały z armat były na tyle szczęśliwe że zabiły większość wrogiej załogi. Czkawka i pozostali niewolnicy wkroczyli na wrogi okręt. Szybko pokonali przeciwnika, ale nie obyło się bez trudności. Czkawka będąc już zmęczony tym wszystkim wrócił na okręt który ukradł. Usiadł za sterem opierając się o niego plecami, zdjął zniszczony pancerz i wyrzucił go. Zaczął opatrywać rozcięte ramię tymi lekarstwami jakie bylu na tym okręcie. Opatrzywszy ranę, zaczął przyglądać sie okretowi który bardzo mu się spodobał. -Wybacz, że przeszkadzam- powiedział jeden umięśniony, średniego wzrostu niewolnik podchodząc do niego- ale ludzie pytają co teraz?- powiedział wskazując na nielicznych stojących na pokładzie -Nie wiem... najlepiej będzie przebić do jakiegoś portu, tam będziecie mogli iść w swoją stronę- odparł zrezygnowany Czkawka -Tylko, że wszyscy chcą zostać na okręcie i służyć u ciebie. A tak w ogóle to jestem Radek- powiedział z uśmiechem niewolnik -Co?- Czkawka wstał i spojrzał po ludziach będących na okręcie i się uśmiechnął - A więc dobrze, będę waszym kapitanem! Chłopcy od teraz, jesteśmy piratami!!! '''2 ' Po kilku dniach, spędzonych na prawie zniszczonym okręcie, Czkawce i jego ludziom udało się przybyć do portu w Nassau. Miasto jest duże, jest tu sporo możliwości, jak i miejsc które warto odwiedzić. Miasto jest opanowane przez Hiszpanów dlatego nikt nie powinien rozpoznać Czkawki jako byłego żołnierza angielskiego. Zanim jeszcze wpłynęli do portu Czkawka nakazał swoim ludziom zdjąć angielską flagę z masztu. Co prawda Anglicy i Hiszpanie chwilowo zawiesili broń ale zawsze lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Ciała zabitych żołnierzy też wyrzucili za burtę będąc daleko od portu. Oczywiście uprzednio zabierając im pieniądze, kosztowności i broń. Postępując w ten sposób Czkawka oszczędzi pieniądze na uzbrojenie dla załogi. Teraz każdy członek jego nielicznej, bo 12 osobowej załogi ma dobry miecz i mały pistolet. W ładowni znaleźli też kilka muszkietów, więc o broń nie muszą się narazie martwić. Gdy okręt był już przywiązany w doku, Czkawka wraz z jego ludźmi zaczął rozładowywać ładunek który ukradł z zniszczonego okrętu. Nie było tego zbyt wiele, ale mieli takie szczęście, że akurat wtedy, gdy oni płynęli do niewoli, na statku który zniszczyli był transportowany jedwab i kawa. To bardzo rzadkie i drogie towary. Po chwili podszedł do nich kupiec po którego posłał Czkawka. -Witam Pana kapitana- powiedział do Czkawki i uścisnął jego dłoń -Witaj. Mam nadzieję że zainteresują cię moje towary- odparł Czkawka uchylając dwie skrzynie, jedną z jedwabiem a drugą z kawą -Ooo... bardzo cenny towar? Ile tego macie? -odparł kupiec robiąc szklane oczy -25 skrzyń kawy i drugie tyle jedwabiu- odpowiedział Radek, którego Czkawka uczynił swoim kwatermistrzem -Hmm... każda skrzynia po 25 kg... to daje wynik 1250kg towaru... hmm dam 8tyś Radli.- odparł kupiec drapiąc się po głowie -Co najmniej 12tyś. Oboje wiemy ile ten towar jest wart- powiedział Czkawka. Kupiec zawahał się, chciał ten towar ale nie chciał przypłacić. Ale ostatecznie zgodził się na cenę Czkawki. I wypłacił mu gotówkę do ręki a jego ludzie zabrali skrzynie. Czkawka poinformował swoją załogę że kilka dni tu zostaną i jeśli chcą mogą iść do tawerny, czy zamtuza. Każdy członek jego załogi poszedł w miasto, zwarzysz na to że zabrali pieniądze angielskim żołnierzom mogli się trochę zabawić. Natomiast Czkawka i Radek ruszyli w stronę zarządcy portowego, wydali dwa tysiące Radli za naprawienie okrętu i osiem tysięcy za nowe działa. Gdyż stare były już zardzewiałe i wyeksploatowane. Po długich namowach udało im się również sprzedać stare działa za dwa i pół tysiąca Radli. Wyszli z powrotem do portu, Czkawka dał Radkowi pięćset Radli i nakazał by ten przeszedł się do miasta i zabawił. Ten zgodził się a gdy odchodził powiedział jeszcze. -Niech kapitan kupi sobie jakiś porządny strój i miecz. Szacunek zdobywa się nie tylko czynami ale i wyglądem- po tych słowach kwatermistrz zniknął za rogiem. Czkawka jeszcze zanim pójdzie na zakupy postanowił zajrzeć do kajuty kapitana na swoim statku. Wszedł powoli na statek, i wszedł do pomieszczenia o którym myślał. Na środku zobaczył duże biurko a za nim masywne krzesło, na ścianie po lewej stronie wisiała wielką mapa okolic a po prawej, kilka szaf. Czkawka zaczął przeglądać owe szafy, nie znalazł w nich nic przydatnego. Same książki, stare listy i mundury angielskiego kapitana. Wszystko to wrzucił do beczki podpalił i wyrzucili za burtę. Wrócił jeszcze raz na chwilę do kajuty i usiadł za biurkiem, w szufladzie znalazł kolejne listy i rozkazy. Były tam między innymi informacje na temat dostarczenia niewolników i jego do Bostonu. Na miejscu kapitan miał się również spotkać i jakimś generałem Jorgensonem, w sprawie jakiegoś tajnego poszukiwania "smoczej zbroi". Czkawka postanowił że popłynie do Bostonu za kilka dni i może uda mu się zdobyć te zbroję, mógłby ją wtedy drogo sprzedać. Czkawka wyszedł z kajuty i ruszył do miasta, najpierw do sklepu. Wszedł i kupił wysokie skórzane buty, wygodne szare spodnie i długi czarny skórzane płaszcz z wzmacnianymi barkami i osłoną na plecy i klatkę piersiową. Do tego kupił jeszcze dwa nowe miecze i amunicję do pistoletu. Za wszystko zapłacił trzy tysiące Radli. Wyszedł na miasto, zobaczył że jest już ciemno. Postanowił spotkać się z rodziną której tak dawno nie widział, ruszył przed siebie, prosto do dzielnicy mieszkalnej. Dotarł do całkiem sporego domu gdzieś na obrzeżu miasta. Podszedł do drzwi, zapukał. Stał chwilę niepewnie, aż w końcu jego oczom ukazały się uchylające drzwi a za nimi Klaudia. Zanim zdarzył się przywitać miał siostrę na szyi. Przytuliła się do niego a z wewnątrz dało się słyszeć pytanie jego matki "Klaudio, kto przyszedł?" Gdy siostra go puściła zaciągnęła go do środka zamykając drzwi. Poprowadziła go do salonu który rozświetlał kilka świec. Rodzice oderwali głowy od książek, ich twarze nie ukrywały zdziwienia, mimo iż w pół mroku ciężko było je dostrzec. -Patrzcie kto wrócił- krzyknęła podekscytowana Klaudia -Czkawka synku- powiedziała matka i go przytuliła -Co tutaj robisz?- zapytał ojciec wciąż siedząc w fotelu, obie kobiety posadziły chłopaka na fotelu i same usiadły na kanapie. -Jak się tu dostałeś?- zapytał teraz już trochę podrażniony ojciec -Dlaczego jesteś taki niemiły?- zapytała matka- chłopak dopiero co wrócił z armii.- te słowa zaszokowały Czkawke, bo przecież zamknęli go do więzienia parę miesięcy temu. Dlaczego jego matka nie wie? -Nie byłem w wojsku- powiedział niepewnie Czkawka -Jak to? To gdzie byłeś?- odparła wyraźnie zaskoczona Klaudia -Ja... byłem... -Był w więzieniu!- krzyknął zły ojciec- i pewnie uciekł żeby uniknąć odpowiedzialności! -Nie będę odpowiadał za coś czego nie zrobiłem!- wykrzyknął Czkawka, zły faktem iż własny ojciec go osadził -Za niewinność nie karzą...- powiedział Stoik -Zdziwił byś się ojczulku, zdziwił byś się jak cholera- powiedział Czkawka, nie wiedząc co zrobić chłopak chciał opuścić dom. Powstrzymały go jednak matka i siostra. -Wyjaśni nam ktoś o co chodzi?- zapytała zdezorientowana matka chłopaka -No synek wyjaśnij matce jak zostałeś kryminalistą...- powiedział ojciec -Nie będę z nim siedział w jednym pomieszczeniu...- odparł Czkawka smutny tym iż ojciec mu nie wierzył. Wyszli więc na ganek, chłopak opowiedział matce i siostrze o tym jak odkryły łamanie regulaminu, o tym jak to jego za to skazali i o tym jak uciekł. Pominął jednak fakt o swoim nowym pirackim fachu. -A co to w ogóle za strój? Musiał być drogi.- powiedziała siostra przerywając ciszę która nastała po opowieści chłopaka -Jestem kapitanem, muszę jakoś wyglądać.- powiedział niepewnie Czkawka -Poszukiwany przez anglików możesz mieć problemy jako kupiec- powiedziała matka -Nie będę kupcem... -To kim?- zapytała matka, siostra i ojciec który wyszedł zza futryny, podsłuchiwał wszystko. -Zostałem... piratem- odparł Czkawka wstając z ławki i stając dumnie przed rodziną. '3 ' Po rozmowie z rodziną Czkawka przez kilka dni chodził smutny, załamany i roztargniony. Ojciec gdy tylko się dowiedział z czego jego syn będzie się utrzymywał postanowił go wydziedziczyć, jego matka była na niego zła ale mimo wszystko nie popierała decyzji męża o wyrzuceniu syna z rodziny, tylko jego siostra była neutralnie do niego nastawiona ale mimo wszystko za bardzo nie rozumiała jego decyzji. To wszystko wpłynęło na nie najlepszy nastrój młodego pirackiego kapitana, humor poprawił mu się dopiero, gdy jego nowy statek był już naprawiony i uzbrojony w nowe działa. Cała załoga czekała już na kapitana na pokładzie. Radek podał kapitanowi jedną butelkę rumu. Czkawka otworzył ją, upił troszkę po czym zamknął i z całej siły rzucił w statek. -Nazywam Cię "Nocna Zmora"- krzyknął Czkawka nadając swojemu okrętowi nową nazwę -"Zmora". Nie ma kapitan lepszego pomysłu?- zapytał kwatermistrz -Niech Ci będzie. "Nocna Furja" -Już lepiej- powiedział Radek, po czym wszyscy weszli na statek i popłynęli w morze. Czkawka postanowił popłynąć do Bostonu spotkać się z jakimś generałem Jorgensonem w sprawie poszukiwania starożytnej smoczej zbroi. Jest poszukiwany na Karaibach, ponieważ z sztormu wydostała się jakaś szalupa z kilkoma uratowanymi angielskimi oficerami, którzy donieśli dowódcą że Czkawka uciekł. Mimo to Czkawka wie, że w Bostonie są inni dowódcy którzy go nie znają więc może się podawać za kogoś innego. *** Do Bostonu dotarli po miesiącu drogi, gdy przybijali do portu Czkawka kazał na nowo założyć brytyjską banderę żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Przybili do brzegu, Czkawka przegrał się w strój angielskiego kapitana który sobie zostawił. Oczywiście nie obyło się po drodze bez kilku napadów na inne statki dzięki czemu Czkawka i jego ludzie zyskali trochę cennego towaru na sprzedaż. Czkawka poprosił swojego kwatermistrza, by ten zajął się sprzedażą towaru a sam zszedł z okrętu i ruszył w kierunku w który kierowała go mapa dołączona do listu który czytał miesiąc temu. Po drodze mijał sporo budynków mieszkalnych, szedł przez centrum miasta w którym o tej południowej porze było całkiem tłoczno. Kilka razy mijał niewielkie oddziały angielskich oficerów, którzy salutowali mu gdy go mijali. Nie dziwiło go to gdyż miał na sobie strój jednego z najwyżej ocenianych stanowisk w armii. Mijał także sporo kupców, niewolników, dam z bogatych domów oraz całkiem sporo kurtyzan, jak i zwykłych prostytutek. Szedł tak dalej aż w końcu dotarł do wielkiego domu na wzgórzu, dom był bardzo ładny i zadbany, a wejścia pilnowało dwoje strażników. -Witam, ją do pana Jorgensona- powiedział Czkawka -Kogo mam zaanonsować? -Kapitan Sewerus Gold- Czkawka przedstawił się jako kapitan angielski którego zabił i za którego się podawał. Jeden ze strażników poszedł do domostwa swojego pana. Po chwili wrócił zdyszany biegiem i powiedział. -Proszę bardzo kapitanie. Pan Jorgenson oczekuje w swoim gabinecie- powiedział lekko się skłaniając. Czkawka minął straże, wszedł na posesję i przekroczył próg domostwa. Lekko zdezorientowany wielkością domostwa postanowił nie iść nigdzie dalej tylko poczekać. Na szczęście po chwili zza jednych z drzwi wyszedł starszy facet około czterdziestki z wyraźnym ciemnym zarostem. -Witam Cię kapitanie Sewerusie. Jak podróż?- zapytał z uśmiechem -Witaj generale Jorgenson. Dziękuję dobrze- odparł Czkawka -Wybacz za te straż która Cię powstrzymała ale od rozpoczęcia poszukiwań znalazło się wielu nowych wrogów... -Rozumiem. A co do poszukiwań, to na czym stoimy?- zapytał zaintrygowany Czkawka. -Proszę za mną, nie rozmawiajmy w drzwiach- Jorgenson poprowadził go do wielkiego ogrodu, do sporej, ładnej altany. Obaj usiedli na solidnej drewnianej ławie a generał nalał do szklanki dobrego, ciemnego rumu. Wzięli po łuku po czym starszy zaczął mówić. -Swoją drogą, myślałem że będziesz starszy, ale mniejsza o to.- zaśmiali się obaj- Więc, według moich informatorów cel naszych poszukiwań znajduje się gdzieś na pograniczu między Bostonem a Nowym Jorkiem, to duży obszar ale z czasem coś znajdziemy.- przerwał na chwilę, wziął rum do ręki i spojrzał w niebo- Wyobraź sobie, zbroja dająca noszącemu ją człowiekowi niezwykle umiejętności walki, wielką siłę, zręczności...jeśli ją znajdziemy, jeśli uda nam się stworzyć duplikaty. Będziemy nie pokonani...- Czkawka starał się ukrywać swoją ekscytacje i coraz większą chęć posiadania tej zbroi. Wziął rum i stanął obok niego -Znajdziemy ją, niedługo...- i obaj się napili. Po chwili podszedł do nich młody, umięśniony chłopak wraz z piękną młodą damą. -Sewerusie, poznaj mojego syna Sączysmarka i jego wybrankę, Astrid Hofferson. -Miło mi, kapitan Sewerus Gold- powiedział Czkawka i ucałował dłoń Astrid, po czym uścisnął dłoń młodszego Jorgensona. -Miło mi w końcu Cię... -Sączysmark! Z szacunkiem!- krzyknął generał -Miło mi w końcu PANA poznać kapitanie. Ponoć jest pan świetnym szermierzem?- powiedział Sączysmark -Jeśli Pan generał nie ma nic przeciwko chętnie się z tobą sprawdzę- powiedział Czkawka -Proszę, chętnie po patrzę- powiedział Sączyślin ' ' '4 ' Zaczął się pojedynek, Sączysmark dobył nowy jeszcz błyszczący miecz, Czkawka natomiast wyjął swój już nie za nowy miecz lekko już wyeksploatowany miecz. Stanęli na przecie siebie, pan Jorgenson usiadł wraz z panienką Astrid w altanie i bacznie obserwowali. Sączysmark jako pierwszy zaatakował, Czkawka tylko blokował jego ciosy, nie atakował, nie kontrował. Pojedynek zaczął się dłużyć, trwał już kilka minut, w końcu zirytowany i zmęczony Sączysmark postanowił wykonać silny atak, jednak zanim zdążył wykonać manewr, Czkawka popchnął go barkiem, przez co młody Jorgenson upadł na ziemię i wypuścił miecz a Czkawka przyłożył mu swój oręż do krtani. -To było nieuczciwe...- warknął Sączysmark -W życiu nic nie jest uczciwe...- odparł Czkawka podając dłoń pokonanemu. Ten jednak zignorował pomoc, trącił rękę i wstał sam. Po tym młody, przegrany schował swój miecz, wziął Astrid pod rękę i nerwowym krokiem ruszył w stronę domu. Mrucząc jeszcze pod nosem kilka nie miłych epitetów pod adresem Czkawki. Czkawka schował swój miecz i podszedł do generała. -Wybacz mu Sewerusie, to dobry chłopak ale za to bardzo porywczy i nie wyważony- powiedział generał na co Czkawka tylko pobłażliwie skinął ręką. -Wybacz przyjacielu, ale zbliża się wieczór a muszę wrócić jeszcze na okręt- powiedział Czkawka -Jeśli chcesz możesz zostać tutaj, znajdę Ci jakiś wolny pokój. -Nie dziękuję, nie chce robić problemu a poza tym muszę się zająć kilkoma ważnymi sprawami. Wybacz. -Dobrze, rozumiem. W takim razie Dobrej Nocy. -Dziękuję i nawzajem,- odparł Czkawka, poczyna ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z posiadłości. Kierował się w kierunku portu, szedł przez ulice miasta mijając domy, karczmy, sklepy. Gdy był juz blisko swojego okrętu dobiegł do niego Radek. Przywitał kapitana i wręczył mu zapłatę za sprzedany towar, Czkawka oddzielił połowę i kazał szybko iść zatrudnić robotników którzy na dziobie okrętu przymocują solidny drewniany taran. Czkawka zabrał resztę pieniędzy i wszedł do swojej kabiny schował pozostałe 6 tysięcy do szkatułki i przegrał sie w swój czarny płaszcz. Wyszedł z kajuty, zszedł pod pokład do ładowani, z skrzyni wziął trzy butelki rumu, po czym wrócił do swojej kajuty. Mijały godziny a Czkawka pijąc już kolejną, ostatnią już butelkę rumu, zajmował się przeglądaniem księgi napraw statku, z której wynika że poprzedni właściciel a zarazem człowiek za którego teraz podaje się nasz bohater nie remontował tego statku prawie wcale, nie wymieniał armat, ani nie dbał zbytnio o statek. -Spokojnie maleńki ja się tobą lepiej zajmę..- powiedział do statku Czkawka będąc już pod wpływem alkoholu. Po czym poklepał podłogę okrętu jak przyjaciela. Następnie położył się do łóżka. Wstał wczesnym rankiem, ciężko podniósł się z posłania i usiadł na nim. Zachęciło mu się w głowie a światło słoneczne zza okna oślepiło go. Chłopak złapał się za głowę gdyż dręczył go lekki ból głowy. -Zapamiętać "w czasie pracy nie więcej niż dwie butelki"- powiedział do siebie chłopak karcąc się lekko za to, że trochę przesądził. Nagle do kabiny wszedł kwatermistrz, poinformował swojego kapitana że dziś robotnicy zaczną pracę nad taranem. I że całe pracę zajmą dwa dni, po czym wyszedł. A Czkawka ubrał się i założył czerwony płaszcz kapitana angielskiego, po czym ruszył w miasto. Czkawka spędził cały dzień na zwiedzaniu Bostonu, odwiedzał kawiarenki, tawerny i zwiedzał okoliczne farmy. Na początku dnia wynajął sobie konia co pozwoliło mu na zwiedzenie terenu szybciej. Mimo iż jeździł tylko jeden dzień to poznał to miasto w wystarczającym stopniu żeby sie po nim swobodnie poruszać bez potrzeby pytania kogoś o drogę. Jest już późny wieczór, na niebie widać gwiazdy i księżyc. Nasz bohater jedzie sobie właśnie jedną z licznych bocznych uliczek w kierunku portu. Nie ma świadomości że ktoś go śledzi, osobnik ten podąża za nim cały dzień. Nagle Czkawka zatrzymał się, i spojrzał za siebie, niestety nie ujrzał nikogo. Ruszył dalej, zwróciwszy konia udał się do swojej kajuty i usiadł na krześle za biurkiem. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł człowiek w kapturze i dziwnym stroju, mierząc do Czkawki z pistoletu. Czkawka nie zastanawiając się długo wstał i uniósł ręce ku górze -W czym mogę pomóc?- zapytał spokojnie Czkawka -Przysłano mnie żebym zabił Sewerusa Golda... ale ty nim nie jesteś...- Czkawka usłyszawszy to sięgnął po broń i wycelował w przeciwnika, robiąc to tak szybko że ten nie zdarzył zareagować. -Gdzie jest prawdziwy kapitan?- zapytał złowrogo zakapturzony -Pewnie gdzieś na dnie może Karaibskiego- odparł spokojnie Czkawka -Zabiłeś go. No proszę, czyli umiesz więcej niż pokazałeś podczas walki z młodym Jorgensonem. - zaśmiał się przeciwnik -Skąd wiesz o tej walce, nie było tam zbyt wiele osób a już na pewno nie ty? -Mniejsza z tym skąd wiem. Mógłbym cię teraz zabić, ale w sumie przydasz się bardziej żywy. -Co? Do czego? -Potrzebujemy wtyki u Jorgensonów... -Wy? -Nasze bractwo, jeśli przeżyjesz powiem Ci więcej. -Co miałbym robić? -Niewiele, musisz tylko przerwać poszukiwania na zbroję... -Co? Człowieku, wiesz za ile ją to mogę sprzedać, będę bogaty. -I wszystko jasne. Nie jesteś jednym z nich tylko po prostu jesteś pazerny. Postąp słusznie. -Nie dzięki wolę być bogaty.- powiedział Czkawka -Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru- przeciwnik już chciał oddać strzał ale został ogłoszony przez Radka. -Dzięki Radziu. Weźcie go do klatki i rozbrójcie. Może nam się jeszcze przyda. '5 ' Mijały dni i tygodnie, Czkawka cały czas spędzał na pomocy w poszukiwaniach. Mimo iż przez cały ten czas w celi na jego statku przesiaduje więzień który zaatakował go dwa tygodnie temu, Czkawka nie wspomniał o nim generałowi Jorgensonowi. Przez ten czas Czkawka uczył się walki na miecze wraz ze swoimi kamratami. Nie inaczej było teraz, Czkawka walczy sam a przeciw niemu kilku innych jego kamratów, mimo to Czkawka wygrywa. Walka na drewniane miecze może nie jest jakoś strasznie fascynująca ale można się sporo nauczyć. Po chwili na pokład przyszedł generał Jorgenson, wraz z swoimi ludźmi i synem. -Witaj generale. Spory oddział na niedzielny spacer- zaśmiał się Czkawka -Może i spory, ale nie jestem na spacerze, bardziej nazwał bym to smutnym obowiązkiem. - gdy powiedział te słowa jego ludzie otoczyli Czkawke i jego ludzi, mimo iż załoga Czkawki liczyła trzydzieści osób to na pokładzie było tylko ośmioro. Czkawka i jego kamraci są w mniejszości. -Co to ma znaczyć Jorgenson?! - zapytał wściekłe Czkawka -Od początku mi coś nie grało z tobą. Więc wysłałem kilkoro ludzi na Karaiby do miasta Kingston. Tam udało im się dowiedzieć, że po pierwsze do Bostonu powinny dotrzeć trzy statki, jeden z więźniami, drugi z drogim ładunkiem a trzeci ten. Po drugie dowiedzieli się że ten drogi towar sprzedano w Nassau. Ostatecznie udało mi się ustalić kim pan jest panie Czkawka Haddock. Proszę się poddać.- powiedział generał, a jego ludzie dobyli broń. -Dlaczego, przecież wam pomagałem! - krzyknął wściekły Czkawka -Może i tak, ale nie jest pan jednym z nas. Brać ich.- powiedział generał -Do broni panowie - zaalarmował Czkawka -Jest was ośmioro a nas trzydziestu, naprawdę chcesz walczyć? -Nasz też jest trzydziestu- powiedział Czkawka wskazując na resztę jego załogi znajdująca się kilka kroków za ludźmi generała. Stali tak jeszcze przez chwilę w ciszy, a później się zaczęło. Wszyscy rzucili się na siebie. Czkawka zaczął zabijać uzbrojonych żołnierzy. Podszedł do kilku, rzuciła się na niego dwójka, Czkawka, uchylając się uniknął ciosu i zarazem ranił jednego w bok brzucha na tyle poważnie że ten padł. Obrócił się do drugiego i szybkim ruchem ranił do w krtań. Odwrócił się w ostatnim momencie żeby zobaczyć biegnącego w jego kierunku, Czkawka podłożył mu nogę a gdy ten padł, brunet przebił mu płuca mieczem. Do Czkawki podszedł Sączysmark, spojrzeli po sobie po czym. Zawarli się w pojedynku, Sączysmark zaczął atakować, tym razem jednak Czkawka się nie ograniczał do blokowania, ale i kontrował i atakował. Sączysmark wziął mocny zamach, Czkawka ledwo go zablokował, po czym uderzył przeciwnika mocno druga pięścią w twarz. Sączysmark w szalę popchnął Czkawke ramieniem, nie zwracając na sztylet który Czkawka umieścił w jego prawym ramieniu. Czkawka padł na ziemię, lekko podbijany. Spostrzegł, że jego kamraci prawie pozbyli się już żołnierzy Jorgensona, ale sam generał uciekł. Sączysmark przyłożył miecz do krtani Czkawki i powiedział. -Nauczyłem się od ciebie, nieuczciwej walki. I w sumie mi się to podoba.- już miał dokończyć dzieła kiedy osaczyli go nieliczni pozostali ludzie Czkawki. Ten spojrzał po nich, dzięki tej chwilę nieuwagi Czkawka zdarzył wyjąć pistolet i oddać szybki strzał wprost w lewe ramię Sączysmarka. Ten upadł, a Czkawka wstał i kopnięciem zrzucił Sączysmarka z okrętu wprost na pomost. -Brawo kapitanie - powiedział Radek- ... tylko co teraz? -Trupy rozbroić i wyrzucić, przygotować okręt do wypływu. Wracamy na Karaiby. Tylko muszę pogadać z tym gościem w klatce. - powiedział kapitan, po czym zszedł pod pokład do lądowni i podszedł do klatki w której siedział więzień. Oczywiście bez swojej broni i pancerza z kapturem dzięki czemu Czkawka widział jego twarz. Więzień stanął na równe nogi i wyprostowany stanął przed Czkawką. - Dwa tygodnie nie miałem żadnych gości poza gościem od żarcia. Domyślam się że cię zdemaskowali... - Widzę, że wcale cię to nie dziwi. - Oczywiście. To są templariusze, mają bardzo dobrych informatorów. Od lat my - Assassyni z nimi walczymy -Templariusze, Assassyni? Może trochę jaśniej. - Oba nasze zakony walczą o pokój, to jednak dążą do niego w zupełnie inny sposób. Assassyni chcą doprowadzić do pokoju poprzez prawdę. Templariusze natomiast poprzez władzę. Możesz postąpić słusznie i nam pomóc. - Ostatnio, może podjąłem kilka decyzji pochopnie- mówiąc to Czkawka wziął do ręki kluch od klatki - wybacz, nie przystąpię do was i wam nie pomogę, ale też nie będę wam tego utrudniał, ani wchodził wam w drogę- powiedział Czkawka uwalniając assassyna- Może kiedyś, ale jeszcze nie teraz. -Gdy będziesz gotowy, odnajdziesz nas- powiedział były więzień po czym zabrał swoje rzeczy i opuścił statek. Czkawka poszedł do swojej kajuty, wybrawszy swój czarny płaszcz, przywdział go i wyszedł na mostek. Chwycił koło sterowe, wydał rozkazy i wypłynęli, jednak w ostatnim momencie na statek wskoczył znajomy Assassyn uciekający przed pościgiem. Leżąc na drewnianym pokładzie krzyknął. -Podrzucisz mnie na Karabiny?! Jak widzisz nie jestem tu lubiany! -Zgoda, ale nie ingerujesz w to co tu robię! -Okej! Jestem Eret! -Czkawka! - po tej krótkiej wymianie słów wyruszyli. Droga była długa i nie obyło się bez obrabowania kilkunastu statków. Eret tak jak obiecał, nic w związku z tym nie robił. Na Karaiby wrócili w trochę ponad miesiąc, Zatrzymali się na małej wyspie, Eret został na niej a Czkawka sprzedał towar po czym wyruszył w kierunku Tortugi- wyspy, a zarazem portu pirackiego. 6 Czkawka wraz z jego kamratami dopłynął na Torturę w niespełna tydzień. Gdy tylko wpłynął do portu słońce zaczęło powoli zachodzić, przybili do pomostu w jednym z dwóch wolnych miejsc. Czkawka wraz z swoim kwatermistrzem na pomost, od razu w oczy rzuciły im się kilka pozostałych okrętów. Dwa brygi podobne do tego posiadanego przez Czkawke z tą różnicą że jeden jest dużo bardziej wzmocniony i uzbrojony w działa. Z boku były również dwa szkunery, mimo iż nie wyglądały zbyt okazale przy większych brygach to nie odbiegały uzbrojeniem a przy okazji wyglądały identycznie. Czkawka idąc ulicą Tortugi widział jeden wielki nieład, ta wyspa wyglądała gorzej niż ją opisywano. Nie ma tu wielu domów, zaledwie kilka, jest jakiś sklep, karczma i oczywiście zamtuz. Jednak celem świeżo upieczonego kapitana nie był dom uciech, a właśnie karczma, której położenie udało się ustalić po dźwięku korsarskich, sprośnych piosenek i po zapachu rumu. Czkawka wszedł do karczmy, wszystkie oczy powędrował na niego i Radka, ale po chwili wszyscy wrócili do swoich zajęć. Czkawka rozejrzał się po lokalu, nie dostrzegł nikogo konkretnego, sami pijacy. Podeszli do baru, wzięli dwa duże kufle rumu i usiedli przy stole pod ścianą i pili. Gdy tylko jeden z pijaczków ich zobaczył, wstał i wyszedł. Po chwili do lokalu weszło pięć osób, w tym chłopak który przed chwilą wyszedł. Wskazał tylko palcem w kierunku Czkawki i Radka, po czym odszedł. Pozostała czwórka skierowała się w ich kierunku. Z przodu szedł wysoki, dobrze zbudowany facet z niewielką brodą około czterdziestki, ubrany był w gruby skórzany pancerz do którego na piersi zamontowane były cztery pistolety, czarny płaszcz sięgający prawie do ziemi, spodnie z szarego materiału, znoszone czarne oficerskie buty i czarny kapelusz. Za nim kawałek kroczyło dwoje ludzi, chłopak i dziewczyna, wyglądem bardzo podobni do siebie, z długimi blond włosami. Chłopak ubrany w brązowy skórzany pancerz bez rękawów, spodnie tego samego koloru i wysokie buty, natomiast dziewczyna w czarny skórzanych pancerz lekko odsłaniający brzuch, bordowe spodnie i czarne buty. Oboje mieli po jednym mieczu po prawej stronie pasa i po jednym pistolecie po lewej. Z tylu za wszystkimi szedł jeszcze jeden mężczyzna około trzydziestki, był dobrze zbudowany i miał lekki zarost i krótkie włosy. Ubrany był w długi brązowy płaszcz, spodnie i buty oraz pod płaszczem pancerz. Miał dwa miecze przy pasie na bokach i pistolet z przodu za pasem. Gdy całą czwórka stanęła przy Czkawce ten spojrzał na nich a po chwili odezwał się mężczyzna z pistoletami na piersi. -No proszę, czyli mój załogant się nie mylił. Do naszej karczmy zawitał Czkawka Haddock, były oficer armii brytyjskiej oskarżony o zdradę i skazany, ale uciekł i został piratem. Witamy w naszych skromnych progach.- mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń do Czkawki, ten wstał i ją uścisnął- Jestem Edward Thatch. -Czkawka Haddock - A to Mieczyk i Szpadka Thorston, bliźniaki, a tam z tyłu to Charles Vane. - powiedział Thatch wskazując na każdego swojego przyjaciela -To jest Radek Logen- powiedział Czkawka wskazując swojego kwatermistrza -To co, może taki mały wypadzik po łupy?- zapytał Mieczyk - Świetnie!- krzyknął Thatch lekko uchylając się do tyłu i krzycząc jak wilk z radości- Oficerku płyniesz z nami? - zapytał Edward - Czemu by nie, tylko brakuje mi kilku ludzi bo miałem drobne problemy w Bostonie - powiedział Czkawka -No proszę, w Bostonie. Światowy człowiek- zaczął się śmiać Vane - A co do załogi to spokojnie, mam małą nadwyżkę- znów się zaśmiał -No! To załatwione. Zbierać dupska i na statki! - krzyknął Thatch. Za Czkawka uświadomił sobie że jest on troszkę szalony. Gdy weszli do portu każdy wszedł na swój okręt. Thatch na najbardziej uzbrojony bryg, bliźniaki na szkunery, Charles na bryg o mniejszym zakresie uzbrojenia od Edwarda, a mniej więcej na tym samym co bryg Czkawki. -Okręty bliźniaków to Wym i Jot, ten potężny bryg Edwarda nazywa się Zemsta a mój to Łowca. A twój jak się nazywa? - powiedział Charles do Czkawki - Nocna Furia. - po tych słowach całą piątka wypłynęła na spokojne morze. Księżyc wszedł wysoko na niebo dzięki czemu widoczności była całkiem dobra, a jego promienie odbijające się w tafli prawie niczym nie złoconej wody dawały jeszcze więcej światła. Delikatna mgła ani troszkę nie przeszkadzała w żegludze. Wiał wystarczający wiatr więc mogli bez problemu płynąć przed siebie. Płynęli przed siebie, bliźniaki z przodu obok siebie, za nimi Thatch a po jego prawej i lewej stronie Charles i Czkawka. Formacja okrętów delikatnie przypominała piramidę, mimo iż nie mieli takiego zamiaru. Nic nie zapowiadało na to żeby znaleźli jakiś ciekawy obiekt godny obrabowania. Po kilku godzinach nudnego, spokojnego żeglowania nagle Vane upatrzył jakiś okręt, zatrzymali się a Charles powiedział. -Tam jest angielska fregata, trochę spora, ale w piątkę damy radę. Łupem dzielimy się po 20%- powiedział po czym całą piątka ruszyła, Mieczyk i Szpadka zostali trochę z tyłu i ostrzelali fregatę z moździerzy Charles i Thatch oddali dwie potężne salwy z bocznych armat. Przy czym salwa Thatcha dała dużo lepszy efekt. Gdyż podczas płynięcia tu Edward powiedział że na jego okręcie jest 26 armat z jednej burty, a u Vanea tylko 13. To i tak lepiej gdyż Czkawka ma 12, dlatego Czkawka postanowił użyć taranu, gdyż w tej grupie miał go jako jedyny. Nabrawszy rozpędu uderzył w lewą burtę fregaty, robiąc tym samym całkiem niewielką przez która do środka powoli zaczęła wpływać woda, ale po chwili obrócił okręt i oddał salwę z swoich dwunastu dział, łamiąc przy okazji jeden z masztów okrętu. W tym momencie Thatch rozpoczął abordaż, Czkawka nie chcąc pozostawać w tyle uczynił to samo. Po chwili obaj piraci wraz z swoimi załogami byli na okręcie. Stanęli twarzą w twarz z angielskimi żołnierzami. Pierwszy wyrwał się Czkawka, zaczął biec w ich kierunku, skoczył odbił się od jednej z bariery i wykorzystując pęd śmiertelnie ranił pierwszego przeciwnika. Później już tylko wyjął drugi miecz i zaczął ciąć na lewo i prawo. Rzuciło się na niego czterech żołnierzy, pierwszy został powalony przez Czkawke i zabity. Drugi biegł w stronę Czkawki więc ten wykorzystując jego impet, wyrzucił go za burtę. Trzeci rzucił się na Czkawke z mieczem, chłopak zablokował cios uniesieniem miecza, i trzyma wszy broń przeciwnika w górze drugim mieczem rozciął mu brzuch, w ostatnim momencie Czkawka wyrzucił trzymany w górze miecz, sięgnął po pistolet i odwróciwszy się za siebie oddał strzał w głowę czwartego przeciwnika, który był już na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Wrogowie padli na drewnianą podłogę. Anglicy poddali się, Mieczyk i Szpadka tylko trzy razy klasnęli s dłonie żeby pokazać Czkawce, że podoba im się to co zrobił. Natomiast Thatch wyprowadził z kajuty kapitana ciągnąć go za włosy. Czkawka poznał krzyk bólu kapitana. '7 ' Czkawka poznał krzyk bólu kapitana. Podszedł do Thatcha i powstrzymał go chwilowo od zabicia kapitana, który na klęczkach stał na pokładzie błagając o litość. Thatch i Vane stali po bokach kapitana z wycelowaną w niego bronią, zabraniali mu wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Bliźniaki usiadły na dwóch skrzynkach kawałek dalej obserwując całe zdarzenie. Czkawka wyjął z pochwy jeden z mieczy, towarzyszył temu bardzo charakterystyczny dźwięk przez co kapitan usłyszał co się kroi. Chciał się ruszyć ale Charles mu nie pozwolił. Czkawka w końcu wyszedł za pleców kapitana, stanął przed nim plecami do niego. Zaczął chwilę krążyć aż w końcu spojrzał w twarz brytyjskiemu kapitanowi. A ten od razu spojrzał ze zdziwieniem. -Jak uciekłeś, miałeś dotrzeć do Bostonu. Zapewniali mnie. -A no widzisz panie ty mój były dowódco. Zapewnienia armii brytyjskiej nie są nic warte. Mi zapewniali własny okręt, oddział, dobre stanowisko i emeryturę.... a co dostałem? Zostałem skazany! Za niewinność, za to że chciałem być uczciwy! Ale chyba dobrze się stało... sam dorobiłem się statku, załogi i sojuszników - mówił wskazując na Thatcha, Chearlsa oraz Mieczyka i Szpadke -Zły wybór chłopcze. Chciałem Ci pomóc. Chciałem żebyś dalej służył w armii... -Zamilcz!!!- wstrząsnął zły Czkawka- łżesz jak pies. Ale na szczęście to już twój koniec - powiedział Czkawka i przyłożył ostry miecz do gardła byłego dowódcy po czym wykonał szybkie ceremonialne cięcie. Ciepła krew leciała ciurkiem zarówno z gardła kapitana jak j z miecza Czkawki. Dębowy parkiet statku brudny od wszelakiego syfu został zabrudzony jeszcze krwią. Noc była piękna, Czkawka schował miecz do pochwy. Kapitan padł na ziemię, bliźniaki zeszli pod pokład z załogą i zaczęli dzielić łupy. Część Czkawki została załadowana do jego ładowani. Po chwili do naszego bohatera podszedł jego kwatermistrz Radek. Usiadł obok i podał butelkę wysoko procentowego alkoholu. Czkawka wziął łuków kilka, po czym podszedł do niego Thatch i Vane. Oni również pili napój alkoholowy zwany rumem, stanęli przed młodym kapitanem a Charles powiedział. -No panie młody kapitanie. Zaprezentowałeś się dziś całkiem dobrze... -Co ty pierdolisz Charles. Jest lepszy niż większość pirackich kapitanów którzy tylko piją i grożą a nic nie robią. Jesteś jakby to powiedzieć, członkiem naszego małego przymierza.- powiedział Edward Thatch, po czym wypili toast za nowego członka swojej ekipy. Pili długo, do rana. Dopiero wieczorem następnego dnia obudził się Czkawka, głową bolała go strasznie, tak samo jak plecy gdyż spał na drewnianym twardym pokładzie. Niechętnie otworzył oczy i wysoko w górze spostrzegł wiszącego na bocianim gnieździe Mieczyka. Jeszcze spał. Gdy Czkawka wstał, lekko się zachwiał i zorientował się że Thatch i Vane już wypłynęli. Czkawka powoli wrócił na swój okręt po czym po wydaniu kilku komend popłynął w podróż. Zastanawiał się chwilę nad tym co się wczoraj działo ale nie bardzo był w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Po chwili dołączył do niego Radek i usiadł na pokładzie po jego prawej stronie, po czym schował twarz w dłoniach. -Przynajmniej obaj nic nie pamiętamy - powiedział śmiejąc się Czkawka -Mów za siebie, ja pamiętam do momentu aż przynieśli drugą skrzynkę... -Była druga?!?! -Cicho... - obaj złapali się za głowę -A co się tam mniej więcej działo? - zapytał Czkawka -Nie jestem pewny, ale zaczęło sie od toastu za nasze przystąpienie do ekipy Thatcha, później jeszcze kilka butelek na spokojnie. Następnie chłopcy z załogi Mieczyka zrobili konkurs w walce na pięści, a nasza załoga zrobiła "koncert". Śpiewali, wszyscy tańczyli później zaczęliśmy coś dogadywać z resztą ale już nie pamiętam... -Ciekawe czy reszta pamięta coś więcej?- zapytał Czkawka -Nie liczył bym na to... chyba że Charles, bo z nim nie dało się pić. Ładował w siebie rum i rum i rum i... -Rum? -Tak, ale utrzymał się najdłużej...- zaczęli się śmiać, ale narastający ból głowy nie pozwolił im na to za długo. Po kilku godzinach rejsu postanowili zrobić sobie przerwę, popłynęli do jakiejś niewielkiej wysepki którą wskazał im chłopak z bocianiego gniazda. Wyspa nie była duża, nikt na niej nie mieszkał, była bezludna. Wrzucili kotwicę do morza jakieś dwieście metrów od brzegu wyspy. Czkawka poszedł do swojej kajuty, ale jeszcze zanim to zrobił wyznaczył warty po pięć osób do pilnowania okrętu i wraz się potrzeby żeby obudzili resztę. Reszta załogi wraz z Radkiem poszli pod pokład spać. 8 1704 Minęło półtora roku od pamiętnej a raczej niepamiętnej wyprawy piątki piratów na której to każdy z nich wypił tyle że praktycznie nikt z nich nie pamiętał ponad połowy nocy. Każdy z nich dbał o wzbogacenie się i rozwój swojego okrętu. Czkawka w szczególności zagłębił się w korsarstwo. Atakował masy statków, dużą część z nich niszczył nieliczne mu uciekały. Na łupach raz zarabiał lepiej, raz gorzej, musiał kilka razy zmienić odbiorcę gdyż jego poprzedni zaufani handlarze zostali zamknięci przez Brytyjskie oddziały. Za zarabiane pieniądze Czkawka wynagradzał załogę, wzmocnił nieco kadłub statku, taran i maszty gdyż parę razy pękły. Dokupił również kilka dział, więc ma ich teraz 19 na jednej burcie, oraz 4 działa na dziobie okrętu z których strzela kulami z łańcuchami żeby łamać maszty. Cały statek z wyjątkiem pokładu i wszystkich pomieszczeń został pokryty grubą warstwą czarnej smoły przez co nocą trudniej go dostrzec. Żagle również zostały niedawno zmienione z białych na ciemno brązowe. Całościowo statek prezentuje się okazale i potężnie, bez większego problemu jest w stanie konkurować z fregatami zarówno wyglądem jak i w walce. Również jego kapitan się zmienił, w walce dorobił się kilku blizn na przedramionach i plecach. Nie widać ich jednak spod jego nowego stroju. Długi czarny płaszcz został zastąpiony białą koszulą z jedwabiu i kurtką z skóry cielęcia. Ciemno zielone, wytarte spodnie i wysokie mocne oficerskie buty. Zmienił się również pas na broń, został zastąpiony szerokim pasem z krokodylej skóry, są przy nim dwa proste, mocne, błyszczące miecze, sakwa na jakieś niewielkie sumy pieniędzy oraz sakwa na amunicję do pistoletów. Same pistolety znalazły się w uchwytach na piersi przy pasie od kurtki. Czkawka właśnie przybił do portu na Tortudze, spostrzegł że w porcie są wszyscy, Charles Vane, Edward Thatch oraz Mieczyk i Szpadka Thorston. Od razu skierował się do Tawerny, ale jeszcze zanim to zrobił nakazał iść swojemu zaufanemu kwatermistrzowi sprzedać ładunek. Kapitan Nocnej Furii szedł właśnie ulicami Tortugi. Tych dróg nie można było nazwać ulicami tylko piaszczystymi, zapuszczonymi i zaniedbanymi ścieżkami a stojące przy nich budynki zawalały się pod własnym ciężarem, wszędzie panował brud, smród i ubóstwo. Tortuga nie wyglądała zachęcająco kiedy Czkawka postawił tu swoją nogę pierwszy raz, ale teraz nie dało się wytrzymać tu dłużej niż dzień. Ludzie którzy niegdyś mieszkali tu z radością zaczynali uciekać. Zostali nieliczni, między innymi właściciel tawerny i burdelu. Tylko oni dwaj mieli tu jeszcze jakiś dochód, handlarze już dawno przestali tu wracać i kupować kradzione towary. A ci co jeszcze zostali, nie chętnie kupowali kradzione ładunki gdyż ostatnimi czasy Hiszpanie coraz bardziej zaczęli pilnować i wieszać nieuczciwych handlarzy. Czkawka nawet nie spostrzegł kiedy przekroczył próg lokalu, pierwsze co zrobił to podszedł do baru i zamówił pięć dużych porcji rumu. Po czym podszedł do tego samego stolika przy którym zawsze spotykali się wraz z swoją ekipą, przywitał się z każdym a po chwili do stołu podany został rum. Czkawka spojrzał po przyjaciołach i po chwili namysłu powiedział. -Thatch co ci tu na twarzy wyrosło? - zapytał lekko się śmiejąc z gęstej czarnej brody swojego przyjaciela -Po co mieć czarną banderę, skoro można mieć czarną brodę? - zapytał Edward -W sumie masz rację.- zaśmiali się i wzięli po łuku napoju -Charles co taki nie w sosie? Tyle się nie widzieliśmy, a ty teraz zapijasz smutki.- powiedział Edward, nie widzieli się kilka miesięcy przez co każdym miał coś do powiedzenia tylko nie Vane. -A co, może mam się cieszyć że nie zarabiam!?- zapytał lekko zły- Tortuga upada, kupcy nie chcą brać skradzionego towaru a Hiszpanie coraz bardziej pilnują morza. Mamy problem i coś trzeba z tym zrobić. - powiedział w końcu Vane. Tak naprawdę wszyscy to wiedzieli ale żadne z nich nie chciało dopuścić tego do myśli. -Niestety, Charles ma rację- powiedziała Szpadka z taką powagą że nikomu nie było do śmiechu. -Co z tym zrobimy? - zapytał Mieczyk -Musimy znaleźć nowego, wiarygodnego kupca, który odbierze towar od nas i sprzeda dalej...- zaczął Edward, a każdemu pomysł jakby się spodobał -Niekoniecznie...przynajmniej nie teraz... - powiedział Czkawka wpatrując się w port przez okno -Dlaczego? - zapytał Mieczyk -Bo Hiszpański liniowiec właśnie przybija do portu -Co?! - zapytała przerażona Szpadka -Chyba armia królewska, specjalnie oddziały.- dodał Vane, spoglądając na wchodzących na ląd żołnierzy. Żadne z nich nawet nie ruszyło się z miejsca, dobrze wiedzieli że z królewskim liniowcem nawet w piątkę mogą mieć drobny kłopot. Tak więc czekali w spokoju pijąc rum aż ktoś stanie w drzwiach ich lokalu. Nie musieli czekać długo gdyż po niecałym kwadransie w drzwiach tawerny stanął młody, gruby chłopak. Ubrany w typowy Hiszpański mundur dowódcy. Stanął na środku lokalu i powiedział donośnym głosem. -Jestem Śledzik Ingerman, jestem Hiszpańskim dowódcą. Za nakazem wyższej instancji przejmuje tę wyspę i tworzę z niej Hiszpańską kolonie, a siebie mianuje Gubernatorem. Wraz z nadejściem moich rządów tutaj, wyspa ta nie będzie już przyczółkiem pirackim. Każdy pirat który mnie teraz słyszy i jest na tej zapuszczonej wyspie ma się stąd wynieś. Daje wam czas do wieczora gdyż nie mam zamiaru wieszać setek ludzi teraz a później męczyć się z waszymi śmierdzącymi zwłokami. Jeśli ktoś się nie wyniesie do wieczora, zostanie powieszony - po tych słowach nowy młody gubernator opuścił Tawerne. Vane od razu załapał za miecz i chciał iść go stąd wygnać. W końcu poza Tortugą piraci nie mieli się gdzie podziać, ani gdzie sprzedać towarów. Na szczęście od popełnienia tragicznego błędu jakim bezsprzecznie było by rzucenie się na pana Ingermana, Vanea powstrzymał Czkawka wraz z bliźniakami. Natomiast Thatch wstając od stołu powiedział. -Jeszcze tu wrócimy... Rroszkę po czasie ale jest :D A co tam u moich kochanych czytelników? U mnie słabo troszkę ostatnio nchoruja :/ Drugie opko ;) http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Dragons_pl/Demonologia · Co do niektórych pytań to, tak jest to wzorowane na Assassin’s creed 4 i tak, grałem w tę gre ;) Pozdrawiam J Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania